elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Stealing
Merge with stolen item The two articles are essentially the same subject and you can't have a stolen item without stealing it first. I don't know what else could be added to the stolen item article, but the info there (which is currently more info than what is in this article), is definitely part of stealing. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 19:27, 18 July 2007 (CDT) : Stolen item is definately a part of stealing, I agree. --Avfanatic 21:07, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :: Merged and done. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 20:32, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :: You most certainly can get the stolen item flag without stealing an item. A follower asked to pick up items can result in the stolen flag set for the retrieved item. The game does not say steal when doing this but does say steal for such items anytime thereafter. The setting of the stolen flag by follower pick ups does not always happen and seems dependent upon the ownership of the area where the items were on the ground. This happens even with unstolen items you have bought and then dropped. Most dungeons do not set the flag but many NPC occupied areas do set the stolen flag. 19:41, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :: Easy Cash.... when you break into a store you can steal all of the weapons and if you have one, cast a feather spell on yourself, and take more and go to your closest Thieves Guild Fence. using this in bruma with high strength you can carry a ton of wepons from Hammer and Axe store and take everything from every store that has people that don't stay in a store for a pre-dertermined amount of time... i took all of the things from Fjotreid's cupboard on the first floor and pawned it all off to Ongar... Enchanting On PC v1.3.10, enchanting stolen items (at least armor and jewelry) does not remove the stolen flag on them. --jimnms (talk) 23:44, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Chest & Follower Pick-Up method The method of putting an item into a chest and then make the follower take it doesn't anymore remove the stolen tag. The problem is, I never stole anything. I was just ordering Lydia to pick up items from environment... But apparently, when Lydia is in fact over-encumbered, picked-up items are marked stolen. This is not my fault. Now I find no way of removing the "stolen" tag. Isn't there any console command to remove stolen tag? 13:52, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Onur Removing Stolen Tag Patch 1.5 (Skyrim PC) - Please confirm if this really works, it worked for me though I know there's a note in the article about followers getting the item again to be fixed with some patch but this works for me although I've only tried it on the most basic of items like Steel, iron etc. Accessories such as the Pendant of Dibella which increases the speechcraft is also fixed. I did this with a 1.5 version/patch of the game. This is what I tried, I placed stolen goods in a Wardrobe which does "not" have a steal from caption (which means, it is a wardrobe you can take freely from, otherwise the follower will hesitate). Then, I let my follower take all the items and after getting the items from him/her (through trade), the Stolen tag is gone. Bluemask (talk) 15:07, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Ingenious!!! It worked for me too, please update on page so that people will know that this does indeed work and really well!!!! Visitor May 18,2012 Spoke too soon; tried it on a chest in my whiterun house and it worked as far as being in my followers inventory but as soon as i traded with them, EVERYTHING became "stolen". I had a mix of stolen/ owned books in the chest so maybe that had something to do with it, as they all came out stolen. Visitor May 18,2012 ::Did you mean "chest"? Just try it on Wardrobe OR Dresser only. It worked for me, even if the wardrobe has a Steal from caption. Just place your stolen items there, let your follower take it from there (Wardrobe or Dresser), trade with them, and voila! Stolen tag gone! Take Note it doesn't work on houses such as Breezehome, Vindrel Hall etc. That's as far as I can tell. Update me if it still doesn't work so we can say this is working for all. Btw, I have patch 1.5.26 so... there. Bluemask (talk) 09:32, May 22, 2012 (UTC) I have patch 1.7 with Dawnguard and Hearthfire on Xbox 360. I can no longer remove the "stolen" tag from stolen items, I tried reverse pickpocketing then killing bandits and also having my follower retrieve the items from several different containers. Neither works anymore. Also while using my follower I noticed any item they retrieved for me had a stolen tag. I took an item I owned, no stolen tag on it, placed it in a container and had my follower retrieve it and now it has a stolen tag. Gumballthechewy (talk) 16:41, September 16, 2012 (UTC) How does respawning work for stealing? If I broke in to, say, the Whiterun alchemy shop and stole everything in there (even the bowls and whatnot), would the shop eventually refresh and set back up as if it never happened? Do all homes, shops and buildings eventually refresh and have everything put back in its place (minus certain items, of course, like stones of barenziah)? Most of the time I don't do too much stealing for a couple reasons, and one of them is that all the buildings wouldn't have any "flavor" in them anymore since I took everything and walking around empty stores all the time kind of bothers me. It'd be nice to know that regardless of how much robbing I do in a town, eventually it will look like new again. Madae (talk) 17:52, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Removing stolen flag in 1.9 Hey folks, so I was not really fond of walking the whole way from riverwood to whiterun to get to a carriage & shops, so I ordered Faendal to pick up prior dropped 33 (stacked) Dwarven Bows. When I finally was at a merchant and took it back from his inventory, they were marked stolen. So far so good, but then I've put them in an unowned empty barrel in Riften and ordered Faendal to pick the contents up. When removing the bows from him a second time, they were no longer stolen and I was over encumbered... - Zlorfik 18:50, May 21, 2014 (UTC)